


And I love you

by Infinatesky



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom
Genre: Drabble, Gay, Longing, Love, M/M, Night, Poetry, Rain, Storm - Freeform, Teenagers, Unrequited Love, YouTube, Young, dan should be sleeping and so should I, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinatesky/pseuds/Infinatesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poetry-ish fic I wrote instead of sleeping. Dan wishes Phil loved him back and thinks about when they were younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I love you

The clock ticks and

I love you.

It's raining and the rain drops

Hit the roof 

With a sound similar 

To music.

Why is the wind

So loud tonight.

Why are we so quiet?

I lie awake

And my eyes trace the outline

Of your body in the darkness.

Your chest

Moves slowly up and down

With each

Breath

You take.

The trees outside hit the wall

It's a storm

And I love you.

There is a cat

Somewhere 

And he is mewing.

He wants in 

Why won't they let him in?

Your hair is soft

And dark

And your skin in pale

And warm

And you make me feel

Like the sun is shining 

Even in this miserable night.

I lean against you

Tomorrow I'll tell you about it

But right now

I'm just going 

To let

It

Happen.

We're friends, you and me.

Friends don't 

Fall 

In

Love

With their friends 

Of the same

Gender.

You're going to be a star

With that YouTube 

Account you made

Using that black and white camera.

You're going to be famous

and you're going to

Forget about 

Me,

But right now

I love you.

I play the piano

And sometimes my fingers 

Will start to tap out a song

When there is no piano to play.

I tap out a melody on your skin

Gently 

The notes echoing in my mind.

Softly,

I close my eyes

And imagine 

What it would be like

To love you

And have you

Love

Me 

Back.

You like to laugh and wear

Bright things.

I don't laugh that often and I

Wear black.

We're different, you and me.

We wouldn't be friends now

If we hadn't been

When we were young.

Back then

When the sun

Was always bright

And anything was possible.

Back then 

When it wasn't weird

For two boys to

Hold hands.

You used to call me 

Bear 

And say we would be friends 

Forever.

I wish it could be true 

I wish I didn't love you

It's not my choice 

But still

I love you.

There is a girl

Named Sarah

Who I could have loved

If it was my choice I would have.

She was pretty

But not to me

She was funny 

But I didn't laugh

She was clever 

But I already thought

You

Were the prettiest, funniest and smartest

Human

Being

Ever.

You stole my heart

Back when we were

Still young enough 

To steal each others 

Shoes.

I put my hand

On your arm

And it seems to go

Right through you

And your gone

And I'm left listening 

To the rain

And the wind

And the trees

And I love you.


End file.
